Escape Skyrim
by RainbowShadowLoom
Summary: Rogue was raised in Skyrim by Alduin and Skyadrum. At fifteen years of age, he wants out! Only problem ... how to get out! Join him and Fro as they try to escape.


The Past:

The seven year old sprinted through the forest. It was dark out and storming. And he was in Skyrim. Meaning anything or anyone or both could attack him without seconds thoughts. He grunted in pain and hit a tree. It resulted in him hitting the ground. But he still got up, though his legs and chest hurt, and started sprinting again. This time at a slower pace then before.

He hissed in pain when he tripped over something (he believed it was a log) and hit the mud. Then he slid to a pool of water. He got up right away and slid out his iron dagger. If he were to be attacked by mudcrab's in the dark ... no. He shook his head and started running again. It was slower until he reached land. He sped up but still didn't sprint. He couldn't though.

Then he heard purring. A familiar purr. A frostbite spider purr. Coming from his left. He stopped moving and started moving towards his right. Pain shot through his left shoulder. All the young boy did was wince even though it was poisoned. He turned to the north (the spider being on the east) and started running. He wasn't sure how fast or how long he ran. He just ran.

Soon the boy stumbled. He hit something hard, rocks and dirt? A pathway. He was on a pathway. Blood formed from his dry and cracked lips as he slowly stood up. But he refused to give up. Not with _them_ on his trail.

He heard faint shouting in the distance. Almost like ...

He blinked back tears. Why was he being chased? He had never done anything wrong in his life!

He started running again, pained from the poison and his slip, and stumbled again. He cried in frustration. The boy felt like giving up. He felt like lying down and giving up. He had been running for hours, perhaps 2 days at best. He had no food, barley got any water, and had no sleep.

He licked his lips. They cracked underneath his tongue. It wasn't helping with the pain. He cried out in frustration and stood up weakly. He started walking, the shouting draw near, and he hit a tree.

Tears made their way down his cheek. He pushed himself away from the tree, blinked back the tears, and started walking again.

"Help," the kid whispered, desperate, "help."

Why did he ask for help? He wasn't going to get any. He were being chased.

He sat down. His eyes closed and he let out a defeated sigh. He knew the World Eater, the one who raised him along with Skyadrum, was why they were after him. They thought he was Alduin. Anger rose in him but it quickly passed. He bit his lip and stood up. Maybe he could fight. Maybe, if he could muster up enough strength.

He moaned and collapsed again. The shouting drew nearer. Bitter hatred rose within him. And the shouting, closer and closer it was.

"No." The kid managed out and closed his eyes. Tears made their way down his face again.

"FOUND HIM!" Someone shouted.

He sobbed and pulled his knees to his chest. Fear beat in his heart.

"It's only a kid." A second said.

He felt himself rock back and fourth, back and fourth.

"What do we do?! A kid!" A third exclaimed.

He felt something gently poke his skin, right across the ridge of his nose. It went one way and then another.

"Stop that!" A fourth shouted.

He sobbed quietly to himself. This was it, this was the end for him.

"We need to get rid of him!" A fifth shouted.

"So don't hurt him! It is only a child!" The fourth shouted right back.

He wiped away tears, snot, and blood. Then he opened his eyes.

"He is a threat!" The first snarled.

He weakly got onto his hands and knees.

"He is not a threat, you ... piece of crap." The fourth snarled.

He stood up weakly and turned around. He had to get out of here. He had no choice.

"Where do you think you are going?" The fifth demanded.

"... I need ... to get ... to-" the kid managed out and then collapsed.

Laughter from two people only.

"It's not funny!" The second growled.

"My dad ... is gonna ... gonna be mad ... at you." He said slowly and hissed in pain.

"Kid?" The third asked.

"Really mad ..." He whispered out and held his shoulder in pain, "ticked as one would say ..."

His eyes started closing. Darkness took over.

* * *

He woke up in pain. His sight blurred, his hearing was dull, and his skin was being poked. He swallowed, winced in pain, and looked around. He was in a building. An very unfamiliar building. Weird markings dotted the roof and walls as did the Thu'um language.

"I am in a dragon trap?" He asked. Pain shot down his throat.

Great, after all that running this was the result. He blinked back tears and tried to get a sense of what was happening. He had been running, he had been found, he warned them, and then he must of lost consciousness.

"Dammit." He snapped and then winced. He hissed a bit and heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He closed his eyes, praying they would think he was still unconscious.

The door opened. It creaked a lot.

"He's still out?" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Yes." Another familiar voice said.

"I still don't believe we caught him! Alduin!" A third familiar voice cried.

He opened his eyes; shock spread through them.

"So he is awake!" Another familiar voice shouted.

He looked. Even though he only saw their shapes, he knew it was the five from last night.

"Wh ... where am I?" He asked.

"Shush." The fifth exclaimed.

He stood up and made his way towards the end of the trap. Each step was painful and resulted in him moving really slowly. But he quickly made it and stopped.

"What are you gonna do?" The first said and waved some bread in front of him.

He stepped out of the dragons trap and grabbed the bread from the first man.

"EH?! IT FAILED!" The fifth screamed.

"No, it was perfect. I'm just not a dragon." He said and quickly gobbled down the bread. He never knew it could taste so good ... or hurt his throat so much going down.

"Then what are you?" The third demanded.

"I'm human and my name is," he paused. He knew he couldn't give out his real name, "Rogue."

"Rogue, eh?" The second asked, "And with the hesitation?"

"Brain damage I am afraid. While running from you I hit branches and rocks and slid and hit the ground a lot." Rogue half-lied, half told the truth.

He didn't have brain damage but he did hit rocks and branches, he did slid, and he did the ground.

And he barley remembered his real name.

Silence fell upon the ground.

"Hello?" Rogue asked.

"We thought that ..."

"We had caught him ..."

"We were a hundred percent positive ..."

"We even told others ..."

"I cannot believe we didn't catch him ..."

Rogue blinked twice. Weirdos. That was what they were. All of them.

"Okay, calm down, maybe, just maybe, we can ... uhhhh ..." The first said.

Rogue looked around. It was slightly cold in this room, meaning he was up north. The walls were damp so he was underground. He got the smell of death, ashes, and mould so this place was defiantly not in a town. Perhaps a Hall of Dead that'd been abandoned?

He quickly noted the slightly ajar door and some weapons on the wall. Three swords, a greatsword, two daggers, and a shield.

"Sorry. Really." Rogue apologized, causing them to look at him, "Krii Lun Aus."

The five fell over dead. Rogue grabbed the greatsword, the two daggers, and a sword. He noticed a dresser and went through it. He found children's clothing and stuffed it into a knapsack the fourth was wearing. He searched them for gold and food. He only found 13 gold and twenty-five potatoes. He stuffed a cup in the knapsack and all the books he could find in the room.

Rogue closed his eyes, opened the door and walked to the outside. His adventure was waiting for him ... just outside Skyrim. If only he knew how to get out.

* * *

The ten year old sighed and pulled Frosch close. He waited for a few seconds and then followed the target.

Rogue had taken to a life of crime. He'd wait in the shadows until night and then would follow the target and rob him ... or sneakily take some gold.

"Fro is worried." Frosch said loudly, alerting the target.

Rogue sighed and put Frosch down. "About what?" he asked.

"Fro is worried about you. You've changed." Frosch said.

Rogue forced a smile. Maybe Frosch was right but he needed money to get upon that ship! And he was willing to do anything ... even be a slave.

"It's okay, Frosch." Rogue tried to assure. His voice cracked.

Frosch looked at him.

"We will find a way out, just wait and see, lil' buddy." Rogue said, "After all, I wasn't raised by Alduin or Skyadrum to stay here, now was I?"

* * *

**Eh? How do you like it? Better then my other Rogue in Skyrim. That one was going nowhere!**

**So basically: Rogue is the same age as everyone else before the Timeskip, this is taking place before Phantom attacked Fairy Tail (way before in this chapter), Sting will be included soon (Chapter 5 ... or 6), and this is, like, before the story starts ... oh what _is_ it called again? A prequel? I think so. Anywho, yeah this is before the story starts.**

**Also, I am making Kagura the same age as Rogue ('Cause I LOVE that pairing!).**

**And Natsu is 19 and Gajeel is 21. Seems appropriate, no?**

**But in this chapter everyone is ... what? I'lll get that up and ... oh boy. You know you are addicted to Fairy Tail when you type "Lisanna" and the first thing that comes up is "Lisanna Strauss- Fairy Tail Wiki" ...**

**Anywho, everyone is around 7 to 12 at the moment.**


End file.
